The Impossible Love
by Tatang Uchiha
Summary: Yeah fanfict ke-3 ku dari 3 ide yang tiba-tiba lewat setelah liat iklan film korea "49 DAYS" dan Film FTV yang disiarin di RCTI oke "Cinta dikejar deadline" jadi pengen baca fanfictnya tapi gak nemu pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelantarkan fanfict pertamaku dan mengerjakan ff ini.Tadina mau dishare pas ultah Naruto tapi berhinbung dompet gue kering karena kemarau panjang.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPOSIBBLE LOVE**_

Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto NARUTO

Cast:NaruSaku,Sasuke dan tokoh lain dalam NARUTO

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Fantasy

Warning; : Misstypo,typo,OC,OOC, alur payah,kata-kata yang seenak jidat author,EYD yang berantakan,dan kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat dalam fanfic ini.

"**HAPPY READ.!"**

_**PART 1**_

Semilir angina musim gugur menerpa kulit pucat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan gontai dengan membenamkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk dipagi hitam kebiru-biruan yang pada bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas serta sorot mata onyx yang tajam dan muka yang bisa dibilang tampan menjadi ciri khas seorang Sasuke berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar yang cukup lengang karena hari ini hari Sasuke terhenti tepat didepan gerbang sebuah rumah sakit yang pada pagi itu sudah menampakan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk melewati gerbang dan halaman rumah sakit lalu masuk kedalam dan berhenti didepan berbasa-basi sedikit sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya terus masuk lebih dalam kedalam rumah kikikan para perawat perempuan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke menghiasi walau sepanjang koridor yang Sasuke lewati dan berpapasan dengan para perawat yang selalu terkikik saat ia melawitanya tetap saja air muka Sasuke tetap kaki Sasuke kembli terhenti tepat didepan sebuah kanannya mulai ia keluarkan yang sedari tadi ia benamkan dalam saku mantelnya untuk membuka pintu kamar onyx Sasuke yang selalu tajam kini berubah jadi tatapan yang penuh luka dah berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur yang ada diruangan terus menatap seorang perempuan yang sedang tergolek lemah di ranjang dengan beberapa benda asing terpasang ditubuhnya .Sasuke mendudukaan diri disamping perempuan dengan rambut pink yang agak lusuh serta wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke kembali pada sosok yang masih terbaring lemah didepan matanya tanpa respon sedikitpun "Ini aku Sasuke !"

"Ma'afkan aku kau jadi seperti 'afkan aku atas segala kasalahanku yang tak sanggup aku sebutkan satu persatu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada onyxnya kini depenuhi cairan bergerak dari wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah onyxnya terus menatap penuh harap akan terbukanya kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat untuk menunjukan iris mata hijau yang membuatnya merasa berbeda. 'CUP' Sasuke mengecup kening air mata Sasuke jatuh dipipi pucat beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

SAKURA POV

"Sakura !"

Suara itu sepertinya taka sing perlahan kedua mataku dan aku mulai merasakan cahaya masuk ke retina mataku terbuka senutuhnya dan memandang kesekelilingku."Ini dimana?" gumanku seraya berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaring dan menurunkan kedua kakiku.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?"

Suara itu tunggu itu Sasuke ! tidak salah lagi dia ada model rambut pantat ayam didunia ini selain orang kaku menapakkan kakiku dilantai,anehnya aku tidak merasakan Sasuke sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diambang pintu yang pun berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura belum menampakan ciri-ciri dia akan sadar dari komanya"

"Hei bicara apa kau? Aku sudah bangun nih! Aku.."

"Sakura sudah koma selama 6 sudah berusaha mengulur waktu pernikahanku selama aku mulai menyerah dengan semua tak sanggup menerima tekan lebih dari ini"

"Apa yang kau katakana Sasuke? Aku ada disisimu lihat aku" Ucapku seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke tapi yang membuatku terkejut aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Permisi dok aku mau pulang dengan aku menjauh Sakura akan sadar"

"Hei Sasuke Tunggu?" Kulihat Sasuke berjalan setengah berlari dari hadapanku aku hanya sendiri eh ternyata seorang yang diajak bicara Sasuke tadi adalah seorang itu berambut putih dengan kacamata bulat bertenger didepan kedua berjalan kearahku dan bingo! Ia lihat ia berjalan kearah sebuah tergeletak sesosok wanita berambut pink dengan wajah pucat."Oh tidak mungkin itu aku! La-lalu aku ini apa?" seruku yang ternyata tak didengar sang dokter pun berlari dari sana tanpa arah semua kejadian singkat tadi aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir ingin menangis tapi tak ada satu tetes air mataku yang keluar."Mungkinkah aku jadi arawah penasaran?" gumanku tanpa aku berhenti berlari aku ternyata sudah berada diluar gedung rumah emeraldku menangkap dua sosok yang sangat aku kenali."Ayah! Ibu!" teriaku namun sepertinya mereka tidak buang waktu aku mengejar mereka sampai didepan Nurse Station.

"Ayah lihat aku! Aku ada disisimu?" ucapku setelah berada disisi kanan ayah.

"Kami mau menjenguk pasien bernama Sakura Haruno"

"Ibu aku ada disini kenapa harus repot-repot mencariku lagi?" aku berjalan dan berada dihadapan ibu tapi ia seperti tidak melihatku.

"Pasien bernama Sakura Haruno ada koridor no.3 dilantai 2 dia ditempatkan di kamar no.10"

"Terima kasih"

Aku masih berdiri disamping kiri ibu dan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka tapi mengapa mereka tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku?.Aku berjalan menyusul ayah dan tersusul aku mendahului merak untuk lagi hal itu berdua tak melihatku serta berjalan aku memang arwah mengapa aku masih merasakan sakit didada aku kembali berlari untuk pergi jauh meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebu,lari dari terus berlari dan berlari tanpa arah dan aku benar-benar bisa mengerti kalau aku ini memang arwah karena aku terus berlari dan tak merasa karena bosan berlari aku akhirnya berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup sekarang sudah tengah hari tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa waktu dibawah sinar arwah atau hantu lain takut sinar matahari tetapi aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku hanya sekedar mengusir rasa bosan yang beberapa saat berjalan aku melihat sebuah bangku dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang meranggas,aku pun duduk aku baru beberapa menit duduk disini aku melihat seorang cowo berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru langitnya berjalan pasti dia tidak akan melihatku tentunya.

"Hei! Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Tunggu dengan siapa dia bicara? Setahuku hanya aku dan dia disini,apa dia berbicara kepadaku atau gumanannya sendiri.

"Hei kenapa bengong? Ya sudah aku duduk saja kakiku pegal" Dia memang berbicara kepadaku dan tanpa aku bersuaradia sudah duduk membuka jaket orange hitamnya dan menampakkan kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang ada gambar spiral-spiral gitu di tengah-tengah kaosnya.

"Sial hari ini panas sekarangkan musim gugur." Guman cowo disampingku ini tapi aku bingung harus menanggapi baik aku diam saja.

"Hei kenapa kamu diam saja? Apa aku menggangumu?"

"Eh ka-kau bicara padaku?" aduh kenapa aku mendadak jadi bodoh kenapa coba malah kata itu yang aku wajahnya yang berwarna coklat itu terutama kedua pipinya yang aneh itu menjadi merah.

"BWAHAHAHAHA…"

Lho kok dia malah tertawa apa ada yang salah dengan mukaku eh tentu saja kata-kataku barusan yang membuatnya tertawa pasti memberanikan diri untuk bersuara yang keduakalinya."Hei kenapa tertawa?Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Hahahaha….Uhm…Ekhem…"

"Cepat jawab kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanyaku lagi jadi tidak sabaran.

"Ekhemm…Tunggu sebentar aku jadi mendadak grogi kalau ditatap begitu sama seorang cewek cantik dan langka sepertimu!"

What! Langka memang aku ini apa dibilang langka segala oleh cowo tak jelas begini. Aku hanya diam dan terus memandangi mukanya seraya menajamkan telingaku untuk mendengar kata-kata berikutnya.

"Aku tertawa karena aku lihat kau memakai pakaian rumah sakit serta tidak memakai kira kau pasien rumah sakit ji…..Ouchh"

"Enak saja aku bukan orang gila aku masih waras!" sergahku memotong kata-katanya seraya memukul tunggu aku bisa memukulnya padahal aku arwahkan?

"Hei kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tahu?" kata cowo disampingku yang masih memegangi bahunya yang baru kupukul.

"Ma'af aku kelepasan" ucapku agak gak enak memukulnya sembarangan "Memang sakit ya?"

"Tentu saja!Dasar cewe tomboy"

"Uhmm…Ma' kita belum kenalan Sakura Haruno!" ucapku mengenalkan diriku tanpa sadar.

"Oh Naruto kenal"

"ya" Jawabku singkat seraya membalas jabat tangannya yang untuk kedua kalinya aku bisa bersentuhan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua karena Naruto sepertinya ketiduran disampingku.

SAKURA POV END

Hari mulai sore namun Sakura masih betah memandangi cowo yang sedang tertidur pirang jabrik itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oi Naruto bangun! Udah sore nih" ucap seorang cowo berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua sisi wajahnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Uhmmm…Huwaaaa…" Erang Naruto dengan mata yang setengah terbuka "Ki-Kiba kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hei jam kuliah udah bubar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." ucap cowo bernama Kiba itu seraya menggerling jam tangannya "Aku mencaimu sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku tadi merasa suntuk dan gerah dikampus jadi aku ngacir kesini buat cari angin." Jawab Naruto seraya meregangkan tubuhnya dengan cara mengangkat kedua lengannya keatas "Oh iya Sakura kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Hei Naruto! Otakmu bergeser dari tempatnya berapa cm sih? Kok kamu ngajak ngomong pohon?" Kiba menjawab pertanyaan yang bingung cuma bisa diam karena cowo yang baru datang ini tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Huh? Kiba kau tak melihat cewe manis berambut pink yang duduk disampingku ini" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah bagian kursi yang kosong disampingnya (itu menurut mata Kiba).Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk gaje karena dibilang manis sama Naruto.

"Wah Naruto memang benar sepertinya otak mu bergeser saat kau tidur tadi" ucap Kiba seraya memegangi kepala Naruto.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menepis tangan Kiba yang sedang memaju mundurkan kepala pikir Kiba otakknya bisa kembali bergeser ketempat tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua cowo yang abnormal didepannya.

"Oh iya Mungkin orang yang kau sebut Sakura itu hantu jelmaan pohon ini" kata Kiba yang dibuat dengan nada horror dan raut wajah kemudian meneguk ludahnya sesaat sebelum menengok kearah Sakura kemudian iris blue safirnya menangkap sesosok cewe berambut pink sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kiba bisa kau kesini sebentar!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Kiba "Kau duduk sebentar disini!"

Kiba pun menurut dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya karena ia tahu bahwa cowo berambut kuning didepannya ini paling benci kalau harus berurusan dengan hal yang disiang bolong saat berikutnya Kiba mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kekurangan beda halnya dengan apa yang ditangkap iris blue safir yang sendari tadi duduk dengan menelengkan kepalanya kearah Naruto kini tertembus Kiba yang duduk beberapa detik kemudian wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi denan keringat dingin mulai keluar dipori-pori wajahnya setra tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Haaaaaaa-Haaaaaaaaaaannnnnnttttttuuuu uuuuu disiang bolong…!" raung Naruto seraya mengeluarkan jurus 'Kilat Kuning Konoha' (lari sekuat tenaga).Kiba hanya terbengong untuk beberapa yang menyadari kebodohannya cuma bisa menepuk jidat lebarnya yang masih ditembus beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri memandang arah lari pun sama beranjak dari sana dan tidak berkata apa-apa karena sebetulnya ia sendiri kaget dengan ulah spontan memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam saku Kiba pun melengang pergi dari TKP.

"Yah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku pergi entah kemana" guman sakura seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kembali berjalan menghampiri kursi yang langkahnya berhenti saat sebuah buku tergeletak dibawah ragu-ragu Sakura mencoba memegang buku ia bisa memegang buku itu dan hijau emeraldnya membulat tatkala ia menemukan sebuah catatan tentang alamat buang waktu Sakura melesat untuk mencarinya.

NARUTO POV

'BRAAAK' aku banting pintu apartemenku yang tak berdosa untuk tak bisa mencerna keadaan yang sebenarnya karena tubuhku tanpa komando langsung ngacir aku belum sempat berkedip saat Kiba duduk dan menembus benar-benar konyol sekali hari melangkahkan kakiku yang masih gemetar kedalam apartemenku yang sempit sudah lumayan sore tapi cukup terang untuk menyinari apartemenku terus bergerak liar kekiri dan kanan mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan yang aku tinggali aku masih takut tentang hal yang tadi.'Braaak' aku mendengar sebuah suara daria arah aku ingin segera keluar dari apartemenku walau harus lompat dari tunggu kalau aku melakukan hal itu mungkin aku yang akan menjadi hantu beneran toh apartemenku ada dilantai 4."Si-Siapa disana cepat keluar" aduuhh bodohnya aku ini mengapa harus berkata begitu lagi.'Tap…Ta….Tap' aku mulai mendengar suara langkah aku sudah berdiri didepan pintu yang tertutup dan bersiap membukanya.'CKLEK' pintu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan dapur perlahan terus mmemandangi seluruh temapt sesuai pintu terbuka lebar aku berjalan perlahan mendekati meja makan yang masih berantakan dengan sisa sarapanku tadi pagi dan 3 hari yang bujangna yang tinggal sendirian diapartemen.'PLUK' aku merasakan sebuah tangan menempel dipundak reaksi cepat aku berbalik dan berlutut memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Hei kau ini apa-apaan sih? Lepaskan Naruto!"

Suara ini rasanya aku kenal dengan sampai benar-benar dia aku sedang tidak ingin diomeli perlahan melepaskan pelukanku pada kakinya yang ehmm mulus lembut seraya benar saja segunduk rambut merah dengan empat mata yang menatap tajam hanya senyum-senyum gaje mendapat deathglare seperti itu.

"Ka-karin kapan kau kesini?" tanyaku setelah berdiri berhadapan masih menatapku dari atas sampai kami-sama mengapa kau kirimkan orang seperti ini pada saat ini Uzumaki,adik perempuanku yang sifatnya hampir mirip dia datang untuk mengomeliku sampai lebih menyeramkan dari hantu yang bernama Sakura yang baru kutemui beberapa saat aku boleh memilih aku ingin Karin digantikan saja sama hantu tadi.

"Huuuhh…Kak Naruto kau pasti sedang berpikir kedatanganku kesini pasti untuk menceramahimu kan?" ucap Karin seraya duduk dikursi dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Waw sepertinya ia bisa membaca kenapa dia berubah jadi lunak berjalan dan duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"Memangnya ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku penasaran.

"To the poin aja.2 hari yang lalu ayah jatuh sakit,ia ingin kau pulang dan kau tau tentang pernikahan itu?."

"Apaa…A-ayah sakit? Oh tidak padahal aku belum bisa memenuhi janjiku sebelum kabur dari rumah" ucapku seraya menggebrak meja dan menatap mata berwarna merah menyala Karin.

"Tapi Ayah bilang kau akan diberi 1 kesempatan lagi yaitu sebelum ulang tahunmu yang ke-25,kau harus datang saat ulang tahunmu membawa pasanganmu atau kau dapat pasanganmu disana!"

"…." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya meremas rmabutku dan menjambaknya kuat-kuat. Pikiranku mulai melayang kemana-mana.

"Naruto…!"

Aku mendenar seseorang memanggilku saat aku masih asik menjambak rambutku sekuat mungkin untuk memberi ruang agar otakku dapat bekerja lebih baik untuk dapat mencerna situasi tidak ayah sakit keras,apa mungkin gara-gara aku keras kepala menolak menikah?.

"Narutoooo…"

"Ada apa lagi sih Ka…." Ucapanku terputus saat aku melihat sosok didepanku yang bukan lagi Karin melainkan.."Huuuwaaaaaaa…Hantuuuuu…"

'GUBBBRAAAAAGGGHHH…..' "Awww…." Rintihku saat aku dengan sukses terjengkang -sama kau memang baik mengabulkan doaku berusaha menggapai ujung meja sebagai peganganku untuk bangun dari sekarang aku berhasil bangun tapi masih dengan posisi berjongkok ria dikolong ragu-ragu aku mulai mengintip kesebrang meja untuk mengecek sosok tadi.'Wah ternyata dia gak ada' batinku seraya mengelus dada dan bernafas ternyata hidupku hari ini tidak semudah itu,saat aku berbalik ternyata dia sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Owh hantu pohon Sakura yang baik jangan apa-apakan hanya bujangan miskin yang tak punya apa-apa selain nyawa ini" Ucapku tanpa sadar seraya memeluk kakinya yang ternyata jenjang dan mulus seperti Karin barusan.

"Hei bodoh ! Aku ini bukan hantu arwah manusia tahu!"

"Uh hantu manusia?" aku memasang wajah tak berdosaku dihadapnnya .

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dari kakiku!"

"Ba-baiklah tapi jangan apa-apakan aku ok" ucapku berikutnya seraya mengendurkan pelukanku sejujurnya aku ingin lebih lama lagi,jarang-jarang bisa meluk kaki wanita yang mulus sial gen mesum kakeku mengapa harus menampaknnya pada situasi begini sih.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta cuma kamu yang bisa melihat dan menyentuku" Sakura berjalan kearah jendela setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku dikakinya "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa ya?"

"Eh tunggu memangnya kau mau minta bantuan apa?" tanyaku penasaran melihat gelagat anehnya itu.

"Aku mau kau membantuku menemui seseorang yang pernah mengisi hidupku dan menyebakkan aku jadi seperti ini"

"…" aku bingung harus menjawab YA atau tetapi hatiku ingin membantunya tanpa merasa takut seperti tubuhku ini."Aku akan tunggu saja disini" ucapku berikutnya seraya berjalan keluar dari dapur untuk mengompres otakku ditempat tidurku yang nyaman.

_**Naruto pov OFF - Normal Pov ON**_

Sinar matahari mulai menyusup diantara cela-cela sebuah pemuda berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto masih asik dengan hal itu tidak bertahan lama saat ia terjungkal dari kasurnya dengan posisi mencium lantai kayu apartemen itu.

"Uhmmm…" erang Naruto tak jelas karena bibirnya masih menempel dilantai.

"Hei bangun dasar cowo malas!" teriak cewe berambut pink yang sedang berkacak pinggang disamping Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas."Hayolah aku sudah berbaik hati membangunkanmu dan ini hasilnya?"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto,akhirnya Sakura punya ide eneh yang mungkin pikirnya akan membangunkannya.

"HOI COWO PEMALAS CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG SUDAH TENGAH HARI NIH!" teriak super toanya Sakura menggelegar ditelinga pun perlahan membuka matanya dan berganti posisi jadi terlentang.

"Memang sekarang hari apa?" guman Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"…." Sakura tak langsung menjawab karena sejujurnya ia lupa sekarang hari apa. "Ha-hari Se-Senin … ia Hari senin" ucapnya asal dan anehnya Naruto langsung berdiri tegap langsung membuka kaos oblong hitamnya dan melemparkannya kesegala Naruto akan membuka celana panjangnya Sakura berteriak "Hentikan…Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sekarang hari seninkan? Aku bisa mati kalau tidak segera kekampus" ucap Naruto seraya melanjutkan acara buka celananya.

"Hei bodoh aku hanya jawab lupa aku ini arwah jadi tidak tau hari apa sekarang" Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah karena malu melihat adegan didepannya.

"Apa?" Naruto langsung cengo tidak sadar dengan penampilannya,Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang sedang menutup wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tau ini arwah yang belum sempat mengecek hari" ucap Sakura dari balik telunjuk kanan Sakura bergeser memberi akses matanya untuk melihat keadaan emeraldnya membulat saat menangkap pemandangan yang jarang yang masih menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya tak sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang telanjang dada dan hanya sebuah kolor berwarna putih dengan gambar 'love-love gtu' serta dibagian tengahnya terlihat agak terkikik pelan melihat apa yang ditangkap sebelah matanya itu.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Tanya Naruto bingung seraya berkacak pinggang didepan Sakura.

"Hei lihatlah dirimu sendiri bodoh!" ucap Sakura seraya menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi betah didepan mukanya.

"…" Naruto tak langsung menjawab tapi mengikuti arah pandang Sakura "Huwaaaa…" Spontan Naruto langsung menutup 'bagiannya' dengan kedua tangnnya dan segera berjalan kearah Wc yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri hanya tertawa lepas melihat kejadian konyol didepannya.

"Hei sepertinya ada yang baru mimpi basah nih !" goda Sakura sesampainya didepan pintu WC.

"Di-diam kau!" tukas Naruto dari dalam "Jangan mengintip nanti bintitan loh!"

"Uh takut,tapi aku jadi penasaran aku masuk yaaa" goda Sakura masih ada cowo bodoh yang tak ingin diintip oleh seorang kita tinggalkan sejenak adegan ini karena kalu dilanjutkan bisa ngerubah rate yang ada.

Skip Time tengah hari…

"Hei apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengacungkan ujung sumpitnya kedepan muka Sakura yang sedang duduk dan bertopang dagu diseberang mejanya.

"Eh a-aku…." Sakura mengerjap dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hmmm….Pasti tadi kau sedang mengagumi ketampananku ya?" goda Naruto seraya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Ti-tidak" jawab Sakura tergagap "Aku hanya ….."

"Hanya apa….?" Desak Naruto agar Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas yang itu" ucap Sakura pada akhirnya dan membuang muka "Bagaimana tentang yang kemarin?"

"Uhmm…Tentang membantumu ya?" Naruto menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan meminum air putih yang ada disampingnya hingga tandas "Baiklah akan aku bantu!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura memastikan kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Iya jidat lebar…." Jawab Naruto seraya menyentil kening Sakura yang memang lebar.

"Hei kenapa kau mengataiku begitu?" ucap Sakura seraya mengusap keningnya dan beranjak dari duduknya karena Naruto sudah berjalan mengambil jaket hitam orange khasnya yang ia sampirkan diatas sofa dekat pintu keluar.

_**TO BE CONTINUE TO PART 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPOSIBBLE LOVE**_

Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto NARUTO

Rate: T+

Warning; : Misstypo,typo,OC,OOC, alur payah,kata-kata yang seenak jidat author,EYD yang berantakan,dan kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat dalam fanfic ini.

Alhamdulillah chapter ke-2 fanfict ke-2 ku bisa 'af bila di chapter 1 ada keanehan-keanehan yang sulit komentarnya sesudah baca ini fanfict biar aku dapat mengkoreksi kesalahan yang reading.

_**Chapter 2**_

Keheningan menyelimuti pasangan tidak biasa pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan seorang arwah gadis berambut pink yang gentayangan disiang bolong pula (Ma'af kalau ini terkesan aneh dan memaksa,namanya juga Fanfiction).Mereka berdua sedang berjalan ditrotoar yang lengang karena sekarang hari minggu.

"Hei !" kata pertama yang memecah keheningan meluncur dari mulut gadis bersurai pink itu "Kenapa kau mau membantuku,padahal kamu baru bertemu denganku?" Tanya Sakura seraya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dari samping.

" juga tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

"Eh.." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya karana kaget dengan jawaban Naruto "Kau serius?"

"Ya !" jawab Naruto tegas saraya menghentikan langkahnya "Mungkin yang menggerakkan tubuh ini adalah hatiku"

"Hati?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan kata-kata pemuda didepannya itu.

"Mungkin !.Karena selama ini aku kurang akrab dengan seorang cewe,tapi…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya membuat Sakura semakin penasaran "Aku merasa berbeda denganmu. " lanjutnya.

"…." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ternyata aku baru sadar kalau penampilan-mu sangat berbeda dari kemarin" lanjut Naruto seraya tersenyum kearah Sakura yang agak terbelalak "Lihat dirimu kau begitu 'manis dan cantik' dengan kemeja putih dan rok pendek berwarna merah serta rambut pink-mu yang indah itu tergerai sampai tak bisa membedakan kau itu arwah atau manusia atau bidadari?"

"…." Sakura masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi kata-kata pujian yang meluncur deras dari mulut pemuda yang ada -kata Naruto seakan terus terngiang ia seorang manusia asli mungkin wajahnya sudah merah luar biasa dan tubuhnya karena ia arwah yang lepas dari jasadnya ia cuma bisa merasakan getaran hebat dibagian dalam perasaanya. 'Apakah aku jatuh cinta lagi?' Tanya Sakura dalam sebuah sentuhan yang keras didahinya,membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Hei kenapa kau jadi bengong? Baru saja aku puji kau begitu kau langsung bengong?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung

"Eh ma'af.." jawab Sakura serya memalingkan wajahnya sejenak menghindari tatapan mata blue sky Naruto "Kita sekatang dimana?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kita sekarang berada ditaman…." Jawab Naruto yang bingung akan keberadaanya "Cherry Blosoom ya taman Cherry Blosoom " lanjut Naruto setelah membaca papan nama tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Memang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berdiri telihat sebuah taman kecil yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon cherry dan ada satu pohon Sakura yang sudah tua tumbuh taman itu tampak sangat sepi dan tak tetapi hal itu menguntungkan Naruto yang sendari tadi berbicara berdua dengan ditempat lain pasti orang akan mengira Naruto gila karena berbicara Naruto menggerling jam tangannya,waktu menunjukan pukul.13. terus mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan beberapa saat Sakura berjalan,ia berhenti didepan sebuah kursi taman dekat dengan sebuah pohon wajah pucat Sakura yang ditangkap indra penglihatan Naruto terlihat menghampiri dan ikut duduk disamping Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk dikursi taman tercipta untuk beberapa saat diantara mereka berdua.

"Hei !.Ini pasti tempat yang sangat berarti untukmu?" Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang membuat bulu kuduknya agak boleh jujur mungkin kedua kakinya ingin sekali mengeluarkan jurus 'Kilat kuning Konoha'.Tapi kehendak hatinya yang begitu kuat membuatnya tetap bertahan.

"Ya dengan seseorang yang pernah mengisi sepenuhnya hatiku" jawab Sakura dengan suara agak tercekat "Kau tahu dulu kami sering berduaan disini dan dia juga melamarku tepat disini" tambah Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang parau.

"…." Naruto diam bingung harus menanggapi apa tentang perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Sekarang aku bingung harus mencarinya kemana" Sakura kembali berbicara

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha !" jawab Sakura dengan tatapan berubah ekspresinya yang tidak disadri Sakura saat mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Ya !.Apa Kau mengenalnya ?" Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tentu aku sangat temanku sejak kecil" ucap Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya yang yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto jadi merasa bimbang.

"Apa? Kau…."

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai berhubung urusan bisnis orang tuanya,Sasuke juga harus ikut pindah ke itu kami baru masuk sangat sedih sekali berpisah dengan baru bertemu kembali setalah 11 tahun,ya tepatnya 5 bulan yang lalu kami bertemu." ucap Naruto memotong kata-kata Sakura.

"Lalu kalau kau sahabatnya Sasuke kenapa kau tidak datang pada hari pernikahannya?" Tanya Sakura seraya menatap Naruto dari samping.

"Aku aku sampai ditempat yang tertera pada undangan disana tidak ada ia cuma aku menyempatkan datang dari Uzu hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan sahabatku yang sudah 11 tahun tidak kecewa sekali jadi aku kembali ke kembali ke Konoha 1 bulan kemudian karena urusan di Uzu sudah bosan aku kembali kuliah untuk mengambil S2 di jurusan itulah aku bertemu dengan hal mengejutkan kalau ia dikelilingi cewe-cewe kampus yang cantik tapi…." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak "Sasuke ternyata berpacaran dengan Karin, kaget sekali dan bercampur kesal karena merasa aku dobodohi dengan bilang ia akan menikah."

"…" Sakura kaget bukan kepalang mendengar penuturan Naruto,dengan sekuat tenaga ia bertanya kembali "Apa sekarang Sasuke dan Karin masih pacaran?"

"Tidak,meraka putus sebulan yang lalu setelah Karin tahu kalau Sasuke dijodohkan dengan seorang pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka" Jawab Naruto disertai tarikan nafas dalam.

"Sudah kuduga" guman Sakura yang cukup didengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh tunggu " guman Naruto cukup keras lalu memandang kearah Sakura "Ka-Kamu bilang kamu dilamar Sasuke Uchiha?"

" calon istrinya dulu" jawab Sakura seraya menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Ja-jadi yang dikatakan Sasuke bahwa ia akan menikah itu benar?Lalu kenapa kamu yang calon istrinya Sasuke jadi arwah gentayangan begini? Lalu..."

"Naruto kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Sakura memotong pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

"Eh,Kemana?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung karena Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaannya malah mengajaknya pergi "Ta-Tapi pertanyaanku barusan bagai mana?"

"Ayolah Ikut saja denganku ! Nanti aku jawab pertanyaan mu itu" bujuk Sakura seraya pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikut Sakura yang sudah berjalan terlebih 15 menit Naruto dan Sakura berjalan di trotoar yang sepi dari taman pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sebuah gedung putih besar menjulang tinggi.

"Rumah Sakit ?" guman Naruto mengenali gedung tersebut.

"Ya jawaban atas pertanyaanmu ada didalam rumah sakit ini" jawab Sakura,Naruto hanya menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda kurang mengerti atas jawaban menarik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit di nurse station,Naruto meminta ijin besuk dan menanyakan kamar mendapatkan ijin Naruto dan Sakura disampingnya melesat kesebuah kamar rawat yang ada dilantai 2.

"Kamar no. ini dia" guman Naruto didepan sebuah kamar rawat khusus biru safirnya menangkap sesosok wanita bersurai pink dengan wajah pucat tergeletak disebuah ranjang dari sebuah jendela kaca besar kamar rawat membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa terkejut melihat siapa yang terkulai lemas diranjang itu dengan beberapa benda asing menempel ditubuhnya yang ternyata tubuh lemah menengok kearah belakang dan mendapati arwah Sakura berjalan kearahnya.

"Inilah jawaban yang sebenarnya" Ucap Sakura berdiri disamping Naruto.

"…." Naruto terdiam seraya memandangi tubuh lemah Sakura.

"Aku membawamu kesini sebagai jawaban hubunganku dan menjadi alasan Sasuke mendekati Karin." Sakura diam sejenak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Itu karena aku yang selalu tertidur tanpa bangun sebentar saja"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Akan ku jawab semua pertanyaan mu tapi dengarkan ceritaku dulu" ucap Sakura mendudukan diri di ranjang dekat dengan kakinya

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Pernikahan adalah sesuatu ikatan yang menyatukan dua insan manusia yang saling itulah yang sedang dihadapi serang wanita berambut pink panjang yang mengenakan gaun putih salju yang sangat itu bernama Sakura selesai dirias oleh beberapa penata rias pengantin,wajah putihnya terus mengembangkan senyum penuh arti tat kala ia memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin.'TOK….TOK…TOK…!' suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan Sakura dari menatap bayangnnya sediri pintu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok wanita paruh baya beramput pirang itu bernama Mebuki Haruno ibu dari Sakura Haruno._

"_Sayang calon suamimu sudah menunggu!" Mebuki berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura._

"_Ah..Aku gugup sekali bu!" Sakura beranjak mendekati Mebuki._

"_Waaah…Anak ibu ternyata sangat sang pangeran bakalan tek berkedip memandang mu." Goda Mebuki pada Sakura._

"_Ah Ibu…! Jangan menggodaku begitu aku tambah gugup nih" Sakura menggembungkan pipi putihnya pertanda sebal._

"_Hei kalian berdua sedang apa saja sih disana?" ucap seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah pucat seraya masuk kedalam adalah ayah Sakura,Kizashi Haruno "Para tamu undangan dan pangeranmu sudah kelelahan menunggu."_

"_Ayo Sakura kita menemui pangeranmu!" Mebuki menggandeng Sakura,kizashi membukakan pintu lebar-lebar._

_Sedangkan dihalaman rumah Sakura terlihat berbeda dengan beberapa dekorasi yang paling mencolok adalah deretan kursi yang sudah dipenuhi karpet merah membentang ditengah-tengah deretan kursi yang sudah dipenuhi tamu sosok pria muda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan bagian belakangnya mencuat seperti pantat ayam,Ia juga memakai tuxedo berwarna biru gelap sedang berbincang dengan sang itu bernama Sasuke berdiri seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua dari Sasuke yang berambut hitam pekat dan panjang diikat dibelakang yang mempunyai ciri khas keriputan di wajahnya bernama Itachi Uchiha kakak dari Sasuke tangan serta suara riuh lain menyambut kedatangan yang sedang berbincang dengan sang kakak dan pendeta pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan onyx Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan mata emerald hampir tak berkedip selama 1 menit hingga sebuah senggolan menyadarkannya."Hei jangan bengong sana calon binimu!" ucap Itachi di dekat telinga Sasuke."Hn" tanggap Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya seraya berjalan kearah sudah berjalan sekitar separuh perjalanan dan Sasuke sudah berjalan semakin kedunnya bertemu,Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada basa-basi Sakura menyambar uluran tangan sasuke yang lansung dan Sakura berjalan perlahan dengan senyum terus mengembang diwajah saat keduanya hampir mencapai altar sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah Sakura dan Sasuke._

"_Hentikan pernikahan ini!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya dengan mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearah tamu undangan pun mulai riuh membincangkan siapa pria ini yang berani berteriak ditengah-tengah acara pernikahan orang onyx Sasuke dan Itachi membulat melihat sosok yang mereka Fugaku Uchiha ayah dari Itachi dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah bergerak untuk menghadang sang ayah namun dengan mudahnya diterobos tetap berdiri tegap disamping Sakura yang sedikit bingung.'PLAAKK' Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi yang berda disamping Sasuke kaget bukan dan Kizashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana masih mencerna keadaan._

"_Dasar anak tidak tau diri!" hardik Fugaku didepan Sasuke dan semua orang yang ada dipesta tersebut._

"_Ayah sudahlah jangan marah disini!" Itachi berusaha meredam amarah sang ayah._

"_Diam kau Itachi!" Fugaku masih marah "Kukira Sasuke ke Konoha untuk kuliah ternyata untuk lari dari takdirnya dan menikah dengan perempuan tak jelas ini"_

"_Ayah jangan bicara macam-macam disini!" Sasuke memperingati sang yang baru saja dimaki ayah calon suaminya sudah hampir menangis._

"_SA-SASUKE…!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang yang mengenakan long dress berwarna lama kemudian wanita itu berlari-lari kecil kearah mata terruju pada wanita itu saat sang wanita tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke._

"_Heei..Ino! lepaskan!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang melihatnya hanya diam terpaku dengan mata berlinang air mata._

"_Seharusnya Ino Yamanaka yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu yang sudah kami pilihkan sejak kau masih dalam wanita tak jelas seperti dia!" kata Fugaku dengan yang mendengar perkataan itu akhirnya lepas kendali,dengan air mata yang meluncur deras dikedua matanya ia lekas berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana.'BUAAKKK' sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras menghantam wajah Fugaku sehingga ia terjatuh dan mengucurkan sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya. Semua tamu undangan hanya diam membisu mencerna keadaan yang baru saja terjadi._

"_Hei kau ini memangnya siapa berani-beraninya meneriaki anak perempuanku?!" hardik Kizashi yang sudah lepas kendali saat melihat Sakura pergi entah yang sendari tadi diam akhirnya sadar dan menarik Sasuke untuk mengejar Sakura._

"_Huh aku ini Fugaku Uchiha dari adal…." Kata-kat Fugaku berhenti saatkerah bajunya dicengkram dan ditarik Kizashi._

"_Aku tak peduli kau itu siapa dan yang kutau kau hanya tua bangka yang berani-beraninya memaki mutiara keluargaku." 'BUUAAKK' Fugaku kembli mendapat pukulan yang sama kerasnya dari hanya terdiam dalam keadaan terkapar dikarpet dengan tatapan mencela dari seluruh tamu undangan yang hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat kejadian sudah pergi bersama Mebuki mengejar bingo! Pernikahan itu pun batal total._

_Sedangkan Sakura terus berlari tanpa arah ditengah jalan yang untungnya pada saat itu putihnya sudah compang-camping karena dirobek Sakura saat -up yang merias wajah putih Sasura sudah luntur semua oleh derasnya air tidak sadar arah larinya itu membawa kemana yang jelas ia sudah hamir dekat dengan sebuah yang terus menagis seraya kedua tangnnya mengangkat ujung gaun yang sudah karena pandangnnya kabur akibat air mata,Sakura tak sadar kalau ia sedang berlari ditengah pertigaan.'CKIIIITTTT…..BRUAAAAAKKKKKK' Kejadiannya sangat cepat sehingga tak tertulis yang teringgal hanya bekas hitam ditengah jalan yang sepertinya bekas ban mobil dan bercak sesosok tubuh mungil bersimbah darah tergeletak ditengah yang baru saja menabraknya kini sudah melesat jauh entah kemana._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

"Tragis -sampai kau jadi arwah gentayangan begini" ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk dikursi disamping ranjang seraya memandang kearah arwah Sakura.

"Ya yang belum aku mengerti mengapa aku yang arwah hanya bisa dilihat dan bersentuhan dengan mu?" tanggap Sakura seraya mengangkat bahu dan memandang balik dan emerald pun bertemu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Sasuke mendekati adikku walau ia sudah bertunangan" Ucap Naruto yang kembali memandangi tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

"Ya mungkin Sasuke merasa Karin mirip denganku ya walau dari segi rambut sih yang sedikit mirip" Sakura menambahkan kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku rasa bukan dari segi penampilan tapi dari sifatmu dan Karin yang hampir sifat aroganmu itu sama per…Auchh.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto sudah mendapat sebuah sodokan yang keras dibahunya.

"Hei apa maksudmu dengan _'sifat aroganmu' _?" Tanya Sakura dengan penekana pada kalimat _'sifat aroganmu'._

"Hei memang yang aku maksud itu benar .Ini contohnya..!" Ucap Naruto serya menunjuk derah mendaratnya pukulan Sakura.

"Oh ma'af…Hehhehe" ucap Sakura seraya menjulurkan ujung lidahnya dan mengaruk belakang kepalanyaa.

"Huh dasar…" dengus Naruto yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tubuh asli Sakura "Ada satu hal yang sendari tadi mengganjal arwah bisa ganti baju dan berdandan?"

"Eh…" Sakura mengerjap kaget dengan kata-kata terakhir Naruto "Um..Sebenarnya aku juga kurang begitu mengerti mengapa aku bisa ganti baju."

"Haaaahhh…." Naruto makin bingung atas jawaban Sakura.

'CKLEK' Suara pintu ruangan itu yang kaget reflek menengok blue safir Naruto menangkap sosok wania paruh baya dengan rambut pirang sebahu serta seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh ma'af anda siapa?" ucap Naruto melihat kedua oaring tersebut masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Kami orang tua Sakura,aku Mebuki Haruno ibunya dan ini Kizashi Harunao ayahnya" jawab wanita itu seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan suaminya "Lalu anda siapa?"

"Uhm…" Naruto tak langsung menjawab malah ia menggerling seluruh ruangan yang didominasi warna sosok yang ia cari tidak ada maka Naruto memeras otak untuk membuat jawaban palsu yang mungkin akan dipercayai "Ma' Uzumaki Naruto,aku temannya Sakura."

"Temannya Sakura?" guman Mebuki yang sepertinya sedang mengingat-ngingat semua teman anaknya tapi tidak ingat kepada sosok orang didepannya "Kamu kenal Sakura dimana? Seinagatku Sakura tidak mempunyai teman sepertimu"

"Aku…." Naruto bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mebuki tersebut "Aku dikenalkan Sasuke dulu" tambahnya cepat dan jawaban tersebut membuat ekspresi Mebuki berubah.

"Cepat keluar !" kata Mebuki setengah berteriak membuat sang suami Kizashi yang sedang menelpon didekat pintu menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menghampiri Mebuki.

"Hei ada apa ma kok teriak-teriak didalam rumah sakit?" Ucap Kizashi yang berdiri disamping Mebuki seraya mengusap-ngusap punggungnya supaya tenang.

"Cepat keluar atau aku…." Pekik Mebuki lagi namun ia tak menlanjutkan kata-katanya malah ambruk berlutut dilantai seraya menangis.

"…" Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa ia hanya terbengong sesaat dalam posisi semula yaitu duduk dikursi disamping ranjang Sakura dan menengok kebelakang."Ma'af…." guman Naruto beberapa saat kemudian setelah mencerna keadaan dan bernajak dari duduknya "A-aku permisi dulu dan ma'af bila aku menganggu" ucap Naruto pelan yang berdiri didepan Mebuki yang masih berlutut dan menangis.

"Ya tidak 'af istriku sudah berkata kurang sopan" ucap Kizashi yang berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

Naruto berjalan gontai kearah pintu keluar dan diluar kamar Naruto menggerling kedalam dan meliahat sosok tubuh Sakura masih terbaring lemah dari jendela kaca kamar kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor yang panjang lalu turun ditangga dan melewati lobi dengan kepala Naruto terhenti dihalaman rumah sakit itu lalu kepalanya menegadah kelangit yang pada saat itu sudah terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat ternyata ia lama selkali didalam rumah sakit tepukan dipundaknya membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget dan refleknya membuat ia memutar bedanna kearah yang menepuk pundaknya adalah sesosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut merah pucat yang tak lain adalah Kizashi.

"Oh..! Tuan Kizashi…!" Ucap Naruto mengenali sosok yang telah menepuk bahunya.

"Hei jangan panggil tuan ,panggil paman atau om saja biar teras akrab" tanggap Kizashi.

"Ba-baik paman !" kata Naruto canggung.

"Nah begitu lebih baik…!" seru Kizahi seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto "Begini paman kesini Cuma mau minta ma'af atas kejadian barusan"

"Tidak apa-apa paman aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah begini saja sebagai tanda permintaan ma'af aku akan mentaraktir kamu makan malam bagai mana" tawar Kizashi dengan wajah ceria.

"Waduh aku ….." belum sempat menyelesai kata-katanya perutnya sudah merespon terlebih dahulu 'Kruyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkk…' Suara perut Naruto terdengar sampai radius 1 m dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Wah-wah sepertinya ada yang kelaparan " goda Kizashi pada Naruto setelah mendengar suara perut Naruto yang keroncongan "Ayo kita ke café yang ada didalam rumah enak-enak lho…!" ajak Kizashi yang sudah berjalan yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik untuk menolak ajakan Kizashi hanya cengengesan serta berjalan mengekor dibelakang butuh wwaktu lama Naruto dan Kizashi sudah duduk manis dimeja café yang berada dilantai 1 rumah sakit dengan semangat 45 memesan ramen yang kebetulan ada dalam juga pada akhirnya ikut memesan ramen karena merasa sudah mencoba semua makan yang ada dalam minumannya Naruto memesan jus jeruk dan Kizashi jus beberapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan langsung dihajar secara brutal oleh Naruto yang meang belum sempat makan apapun selain ramen instan tadi siang.

"Fhuaaaaaahhhh…..Kenyang….!" ucap Naruto seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang agak buncit.

"Yah iyalah ngehabisin 3 mangkuk ramen" tanggap Kizahi lesu seraya menggerling 3 mangkok kosong yang bertumpuk disebelah kananya Naruto.

"Hehehehe ma'af kebiasaan buruk kalo ada makanan favorit didepan mata jadi lupa diri" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak yang mendendengar kata Naruto hanya tertawa kecil seraya geleng-geleng tawa Kizashi reda dan Naruto menghabiskan jus jeruknya mereka berdua beranjak dari meja tersebut menuju kasir untuk menunggu didepan pintu keluar café.Beberapa saat kemudian Kizashi muncul dengan 2 kopi kaleng dingin dikedua tangannya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar…?" Tanya Kizashi seraya melemparkan salah satu kopi kaleng ditangannya.

Naruto dengan cekatan menangkap kopi kaleng yang dilemparkan kizashi dan berjalan mengekor 15 menit mereka berjalan ditrotoar yang sepi dikarenakan hari sudah yang merasa aneh akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka suara untuk memecah keheningan disekitar sekali hentakan dilangkahnya,akhirnya Naruto bisa menyamai langkah dan berada disamping kiri Kizashi."Ma'af paman kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap wajah Kizashi dari menghentikan langkahnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Kita sudah sampai".Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kizashi langsung mengedarkan pandangnanya keseluruh hari sudah malam jadi yang dapat ditangkap iris blue safir naruto hanya kegelapan membuatnya bertanya lagi "Aku tidak tau ini dimana karena gelap sekali disini". "Baiklah ayo ikut aku sebentar kearah sana" ucap Kizashi seraya menunjuk kearah depan agak yang makin bingung hanya bisa kembali berjalan mengekor dibelakang kembali berhenti tepat didekat sebuah tiang lampu taman yang tidak tiang tersebut sekitar 1,5m jadi Kizashi dapat dengan mudah membuka penutup lampu taman tersebut untuk mengecek lampu yang ada didalamnya."Sudah kuduga lampunya mati" guman Kizashi yang sedang mengotakngatik lampu taman yang mendengar gumanan Kizashi langsung berjalan mendekat dan berhenti disamping kiri butuh waktu lama akhirnya lampu itu menyala dengan dikarenakan kaca penutup lampu taman tersebut kotor dan usang jadi saat dipakai kembali cahanyanya jadi agak kembali mengedarkan pandangan setelah mendapat cukup cahaya untuk penglihatannya.

"Ini seperti sebuah taman" guman Naruto setelah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh pelosok yang ia dapat jangkau.

"Iya benar inilah tempat berharga untuk keluargaku terutama Sakura." Ucap Kizashi menanggapi gumanan Naruto "Kita duduk disana saja gak enak bercerita sambil berdiri" tambahnya seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada tak jauh dibelakang Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto berbalik mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk blue safir Naruto membulat serta mulutnya sedikit terbuka namun tak bersuara setelah melihan sesosok gadis dengan surai pink tergerai bebas dengan kemja putih dan rok berwarna merah sedang duduk sendirian yang melihat hal aneh pada Naruto yang sedang memandangi kursi kosong didepannya menjadi sdikit khawatir.'Aduh jangan-jangan Naruto kesambet hantu taman ini lagi' batin Kizashi yang terlalu ngelantur. Dengan tekad yang kuat pada akhirnya Kizashi menepuk pundak naruto yang masih bengong tak bergeming.'Pluk' tangan kanan Kizashi yang sempat ragu-ragu akhirnya mendarat dibahu kanan Naruto membuatnya terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan kopi kaleng yang dipegang tangannya.'klontang' suara kaleng yang tidak terlalu keras karena isinya masih utuh saat kaleng tersebut mendarat ditanah taman yang cukup kaleng jatuh itu membuat gadis bersurai pink itu bagun dari diamnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya utuk mencari sang sumber gadis tersebut berubah yang semula sedih menjadi kaget luar biasa melihat dua sosok pria yang sedang berdiri didekat lampu taman yang ambah heran karena orang didepannya tak merespon lagi setelah terlonjak kaget dengan sentuhan tak menyadarkannya kemudian kizashi hendak bersuara namun tiba-tiba "Sa-Sakura…." Guman Naruto pelan namun cukup terdengar utuk orang disaampingnya.

_**To Be Continue.**_


End file.
